


2.25

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boot Worship, Commander Gabriel, Lieutenant Reinhardt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 25. Boot worship |Suspension | Smiles/Laughter





	2.25

The world is going to hell all around them. The omnics have risen, and kill dozens every day; major cities are run amuck by enemies, humanity cowers in the shadows of red-eyed fiends…

And Reinhardt is currently on his knees before his Commander, with Gabriel’s boot held against his lips and his cock straining in his pants.

“There you go,” Gabriel murmurs above him, his eyes hooded and dark, one hand resting in the dirty part of Reinhardt’s hair; it’s shot through with grime, dried blood, oil from the spray of the omnics they’ve been fighting for the past week. “Very good, Lieutenant, keep going…”

And somewhere in his mind Reinhardt knows this should be humiliating--laving his tongue across the dirty leather of his Commander’s boots, bowing his head to lick over the ridges of lacing, cradling Gabriel’s ankle to his face delicately--but some deeper, strained part of him hurts at all the killing they’ve been doing, at the stress of having the weight of the world on their shoulders for weeks on end, at facing death every time they walk the ruined streets of what used to be a bustling city.

The man in him wants to be embarrassed at how easily, how entirely, he’s submitted to Gabriel. The weary soldier in him doesn’t have the strength to be, and instead takes solace in giving up his control, his choice, and putting his energy into something that he knows, even on a base level, is for the good of his team.

And Gabriel makes it so easy: with his fingers gentle as they pet through Reinhardt’s hair, his voice a low, encouraging murmur of, “That’s it, Rein, that’s it...very good, Lieutenant…”

And when Gabriel’s other boot comes up between Reinhardt’s legs, rubs gently along the stiff line of his cock, it has him melting; and the world, the omnics, the ruins of the city fade around him, so that all he has to focus on is his Commander, and the blessed order he’s only too happy to follow.


End file.
